


Shadowy Deals

by Anis5240



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: BASTARDS IN SUITS NEED I SAY MORE, Gen, M/M, basically all the crazy shit happen both in JoJo and DS, cat man living in the wilderness: an essay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anis5240/pseuds/Anis5240
Summary: Sometimes, a deal with the devil gives benefits to both parties.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	1. Savior

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I decided to indulge in this fic for a while, but this one is a bit different 😉
> 
> The updates will be done if there are people wishing for it, so reviews are highly appreciated!
> 
> (A.k.a this was done so I can have Kira getting rekted by the DS creatures in a way or another :p)

"Now, it's time for your judgement, Yoshikage Kira."

To say that Yoshikage Kira was in a predicament was such an understatement.

The blond was now struggling against the vice-like grips of phantom hands which resided in the ghost alley, a place where souls lurked around before ascending to Heaven. However, he had no intentions to go to the holy place. All he ever wanted was to live a quiet, peaceful life; where he could go around his routine without much care of the mortal world.

(Even then, he doubted he could go there, considering his crimes of killing people had finally caught onto him after fifteen years.)

Unfortunately, that finally came to an end, all thanks to the Morioh Warriors and the pink-dressed girl in front of him along with her golden retriever. The former being those who played a role in his initial death while the latter managed to trick him to look behind, though he didn't know the barrier between the living and the dead was the red mailbox.

Horrified, he tried to look past the ghostly limbs, but there was nothing else to see apart from the ominous black void before him.

" **「Killer Queen」**!" Mustering all of his strength, Kira summoned his ever trustworthy companion and partner in crime; a light pink muscular humanoid cat which appeared swiftly beside him. "Destroy them all!"

The **[Stand]** , a gift from his late father in attempt to protect himself and indulging in his dark desires raised its closed right fist, ready to heed his orders when a sharp force enclosed onto both of them and with a painful shred, they broke in pieces.

Kira swore he could feel a part of himself was torn away, frozen in place as he helplessly watch **「Killer Queen」** 's form disintegrated into dust. Just like what he did to his victims.

"Wh-Where are they going to take me?!" he called, his voice was quivering in utmost fear. His body parts were now shattered, leaving only his head and torso intact. Being a spirit meant he felt no pain, but the effort to release himself was equally useless. He faced forward where the girl stood, revealing the horrible stab wounds he had inflicted during his first murder.

"Who knows?" came Reimi Sugimoto's calm and steely voice. Kira couldn't believe his ears at first, but he knew the ghost in front of him was the real deal and his dread increased tenfold of what was coming for him.

"But... I'm sure it was somewhere you won't be able to rest in peace."

 _No_ , Kira thought defiantly as a shiver of terror ran over his spine. _No, I'm not going to be in peace with death. I just want to live. I've been robbed of my whole life by those pesky kids, and now you are going to do the same to me?! People die everyday, so why would all of you make such a deal to it?!_

Kira's thoughts were cut short when the grips on his body parts went tighter and they began to tug him away from reality and into the black void, his anguished screams rang over the ghost alley before disappearing altogether.

While Reimi finally fell to her knees and hugged Arnold in tears of happiness, Kira was howling in pain as the burning sensation on his separated soul intensified.

"Curse you..." he muttered, eyes bulged in absolute hatred upon seeing the purple light closing the breach between the real world and the spirit realm, "Curse all of you damned Joestars! Just you wait, I will come back someday! Jotaro Kujo! Think you've seen the last of me?! I will make sure you will suffer greatly in my hands!"

In a futile attempt, his left hand stretched out, trying to call for help for the last time. However, slowly as it was, he could feel his entire body started to crumble and instantly knew his eternal punishment was about to begin.

Yet, he refused to give up. If there was anything Yoshikage Kira believed in, everything will work in his favor through hard work and dedication alongside determination.

And so, a strange noise entered his ear. At first he was stunned, thinking it was a mere buzz around the void but the longer he focused, he could make out a cheerful tune. It was almost like a ragtime music, even with the authentic old genre as if being played on a phonograph.

"Say pal, you don't look so good," a voice greeted him. It took Kira a while to realize it was directed to him, and even more to notice the speaker was talking in a British accent, slightly laced with American. A waft of cigarette smoke interrupted his senses, causing him to cough in disdain.

"So you're the one who lurks in this place?" Kira spat, his decision to take the English course during his college years had finally paid off. And to answer the question, no one would ever look good after being beaten to the point where almost all his bones were broken, and especially his head injury. That goddamned Kujo had punched him into the tracks of the ambulance he called earlier to save him, and it was the one that sealed his death.

"No need to be so hostile," the phantom continued with a chuckle, "I might as well take back this offer, you know."

That made Kira frown. What was the guy talking about? He didn't do anything, only wishing to escape from the ghostly hands (so dirty they were, they didn't have the right to grab hold on him!) and went on living somewhere else. Then it hit him.

"You mean... You're going to help me?" the blond whispered in disbelief, eyes wide. This must be it! Fate had always been in his favor, and even though it didn't side with him in his fight with the Joestars, he knew it didn't leave him entirely. Luck was in his name after all.

"Of course. I've always been helping some folks around, especially those who are in need." The voice went cheery and the thick smoke gradually turned sweet-smelling akin to a fragrance. "Poor fella, aren't you? Being ruined even to your death, I sure can relate. But no worries on that now. I can even get you back to life if you wish for it."

"What's the catch?" Kira looked around skeptically. He knew from his father's experience that working alongside a greater presence had its own advantages. But to get him being alive again? Now that was preposterous. Unless he was a vampire or something.

"Nothing really. You want to live, I will give you that. An agreement with some blood will suffice," the voice explained and he was briefly reminded of DIO, the man his father had served before his death.

The blond sighed and held out his left hand. He had nothing more to lose. His identity, his life and his dignity were all thrown away by those meddling teenagers. "You can do it yourself, as you can see I'm not very capable of doing so right now."

A dark figure appeared amongst the void and Kira's blue eyes widened in shock to see a pitch black hand grabbed his wrist (so cold to the touch, he noticed) and ran a claw against his palm, slicing open the skin and soaking both hands in blood. He winced but the stinging sensation of pain was better than none.

"It's a deal then." The phantom said and the black hand withdrew from him before being swallowed by the darkness. "This is going to be a long ride, so rest well."

Out of nowhere, multiple shadowy hands showed up beside the rotting human ones and began to take hold on him instead. He was afraid of what was going on, but knowing that he would never meet the blasted Joestars again soothed his mind.

Yoshikage Kira slowly closed his eyes with a serene smile, letting himself being escorted to the place the other man was talking about.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the conversation, Maxwell frowned. His newest victim didn't follow the pattern **They** wanted, but no matter. A new person for the Constant was always a welcome change and he was glad that the blond was so agreeable, unlike a certain scientist.

"I hope you can give a great performance to both of us, Kira," he smirked.

_Hurts..._

_It... E-Everything..._

_So much pain..._

_Dark... Can't see..._

_Let me sleep..._

"Don't tell me you're about to die already? You still got a long way to go, pal."

"See you around."

Kira was feeling awful. His whole body throbbed in soreness, his back ached and he was pretty sure he was lying somewhere on the ground. But he also felt happy, grateful even. A new place was exactly what he wanted to begin his new life. Besides, the mysterious man seemed kind enough but Kira wouldn't hesitate to kill him if he was tricked.

He had had enough with trickery and sworn himself to always double check of something from now on.

As time ticked away, his body started to relax and he could feel the gentle sunlight washed over him, a smile crossed his face. It reminded him of the summer in Morioh, watching the sky changed from light yellow to dark purple during the sunsets.

A loud poof entered his ears and a waft of cigarette smoke invaded his nose, causing the blond to grimace. Just how could people stand the smell? It was strong, it gave cancers to the smoker and stained the fingers and hands permanently if not treated. Kira couldn't see the appeal of such item being a stress reliever.

Apparently the man sensed his discomfort and the smoke quickly changed into rose fragrances, followed by a chuckle. From what Kira concluded through it, the other man seemed to be in his forties at most. The sudden shift of smell puzzled him too. Was the man a magician?

"Say pal, you don't look so good," the voice greeted him again and Kira frowned; surely he knew that already. Was that his catchphrase? Seemed like it, but who was he to judge other's form of speech?

"Better find something to eat before night comes!" With another poof, the smell was gone and Kira could finally open his eyes, squinting as he sat up and gently rubbed his forehead. His head felt heavy and his legs were numb but nothing more. As he lowered his hands, he was surprised to see they were in perfect condition. No blood, scars or even broken bones.

But... how?

He ran his fingers over his hair and felt the silky golden locks he always loved, clean and his skull was pretty much intact.

Whoever that man was, Kira felt a sense of gratitude for him.

A chirp broke his thoughts and he looked to his right where a redbird was pecking the ground in search for food. The bird's fully white eyes have him a slight chill of fright and confusion. When the bird took flight, the blond stood up and almost gaped in wonder at his surrounding areas.

There was no cities as far as he could see. Instead, nature dominated the place; butterflies and bees flew nearby the flowers, the evergreens swayed to the wind and plethora of animal noises filled the air.

Well, this was certainly something new.

But beggars couldn't be choosers. The mysterious man gave him what he wanted, so with excited steps Kira began his journey through the place, known by most as the Constant.


	2. Curiosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with this fic, fellas! Incorporeal's next chapter will come soon enough, so hopefully this one will interest you as well! :D

Kira’s footsteps echoed across the plains with a soft crunch while he had his eyes to the numerous creatures roaming around the place. The rabbits, as strange as they were with their curled horns quickly scattered away into their burrows when he approached them. 

Ah, how he missed walking around in the wilderness when the memories of the summer camp he had attended as a child gradually appeared in his mind. The menial task of collecting firewood for the day back then was the same as now, him gathering the leafless saplings and dry grass as kindling to make fire; his savior’s grim advice rang inside his head. But as always, he didn’t mind.

Yoshikage Kira had always thrived in the most boring aspects of life, and even in this otherworldly plane he would keep it. Of course he would play by the rules, but not much. If he was curious, he would simply watch them from afar, taking note of their behaviors before deciding it would be worthwhile or not.

Pocketing another of the dry grass, he then spotted something white on the ground and picked it up, carefully running his fingers at the sharp tip. Surely rocks didn’t just come out of nowhere, but he would need everything to live and the flint’s rough texture certainly would be helpful for him later on when an idea came to his mind.

While a torch was good enough and manageable so he could continue exploring in the dark, a campfire was definitively better. He could stay at a place and cook his dinner while admiring the night. He briefly wondered if stars were around in this... bizarre world.

Taking out a sturdy twig, he then crafted a crudely made axe with the flint and went to one of the evergreens. He wasn’t one to acknowledge every plant but from some nature books he had read, the trees were more akin to the pine variation with their broad leaves. Then he shrugged the thought away, rolling his shoulder muscles and held the axe tightly before swinging it at the tree.

As Kira worked on chopping the tree down, the dull sound of the blade hit the trunk gradually drowned away and turned into sickening slashes, his mind was full of bloody images from his victims years ago, beginning with his first murder: Reimi Sugimoto.

To think that woman would stay behind just to capture him in the so-called name of justice... He should have taken the advice his late father had told him when he reappeared as a spirit; to go to the ghost alley and kill her for good with his **「Killer Queen」**.

Alas, it was nothing more than the past. That bastard Jotaro Kujo and everyone in his vicinity... As fun as to imagine their bodies being cut into unrecognizable pieces or blown away into ash, it was not enough. They would pay on what happened to him. He would take as much as time he could, planning the perfect revenge to the Joestars for ruining his life without any plot holes. And with this new place his savior had bestowed on him, he would never take it for granted.

A loud groan snapped Kira out of his reverie and he raised his head to see the evergreen fell onto the ground. How strange, he wasn’t really strong but his body didn’t throb in pain for the hard work he did just then. Perhaps his nightly routine had helped him, to which he smiled and picked up two pieces of log.

But how long would the night in this place last? Not wanting to be caught off-guard, he went to chop more trees, this time taking attention to the time taken to fell each tree. He soon found out a small evergreen took five chops, a medium (the same as he first took down) was ten and a large tree took fifteen swings. Having eight logs now in tow, he decided to chop another medium-sized tree before taking off to explore more of his new home.

Home... Oh, how he longed to go back to his family house. He figured that after finished dealing with the pesky Joestars and their group of friends, he could finally leave his disguise of Kosaku Kawajiri behind and return to his old quiet, peaceful life. The ancient estate was a place of comfort, where he could be himself without the straining gaze of his coworkers and other people.

His indigo eyes narrowed. Kawajiri’s wife, Shinobu wasn’t exactly the best partner around; she was loud and always wanted to gain his attention. But during the two weeks he stayed in the man’s house, he soon found himself to be... a bit comfortable with her especially after the incident with Stray Cat. Her playful prodding, although a bit infuriating, they also reminded him of how his parents coddled him during childhood, and the noise was perhaps a nice change to his usually silent life. He couldn’t be mad with her intentions since a happy Shinobu was fitting to a life without any worries.

Maybe he could find her again, when he found a way to go back to Morioh. The axe in his hand shook, filled with determination.

The sun was still out as Kira gathered some red berries and carrots, and was now patiently waiting near a rabbit burrow; the horned animal was a few feet away sniffing for food. Just like a cat, he patiently stood with the axe in his hand; his fingers were twitching minutely in anticipation.

Killing was in his blood after all.

But as it was, he soon grew bored and without anything happened, he sat down and took out some dry grass and twigs, weaving a simple trap. He found the action to be so mundane and therapeutic and utmost intriguing. Just the idea to create something from his mind into life with his bare hands was thrilling. He couldn’t thank Leonardo da Vinci enough for creating his first love.

Placing the trap beside the burrow, he then stood up and began chasing the rabbit, trying to lure it toward the trap. No one was around, and he could do as he pleased. (Well, maybe his savior, but no one else.)

A shrill cry echoed across the plains when his trap captured the rabbit and he picked them up with a satisfied smile. “You will make a fine dinner,” he uttered, staring into the animal’s white eyes and kept it in his pockets. He would need more to satiate his hunger later on.

As dusk arrived, he caught five rabbits and the trap began to show its signs of wear. The sky was slightly gloomy without the sun, and he wondered how the night would be. He then headed toward the meadow and rested under a large birch nut tree; it was much better than staying in the open space.

The redbirds and crows chirped and croaked while the wind continued to blow gently around the place. Kira smiled as the cool breeze washed over him, his savior really held his end of the deal. But how could he reach the mysterious man to give his gratitude? Perhaps more explorations need to be done and he also had to know more of his new home, wanting to make the best of it.

He carefully skinned the five rabbits with such precision (it was good to feel warm blood over his hands, giving him the chills and so he knew he was still alive) which gave him some morsels and he roasted them over the fire. While passing the time, he rolled the red berries in his hand; the color was very much similar to fresh blood. He briefly considered cooking them as well since he had read that brightly colored fruits, especially berries are dangerous when ate raw but giving in to his curiosity, he took a munch.

Thankfully, he wasn’t dead. The sweet taste lingered for a while before the usual tanginess in appeared and he supposed they suited well for desserts. A few minutes later, the meats were cooked and he chopped a carrot with his axe to complete the meal.

“A dinner fit for a man,” he grinned. It wasn’t much but he knew patience is a virtue. Being alone for twelve years certainly had honed his cooking skills and with the right time and luck, he would soon return to his peaceful life.

Out of nowhere, night fell and Kira watched with a twinge of fear as the surrounding area slowly going invisible, the looming darkness approached his campfire and swallowed everything else into nothingness. He swallowed in utter fright; it brought the memories of his near demise in the ghost alley and he scooted closer to the fire, making a torch as a last resort. He looked up to see if the moon and stars were around, but they were nowhere to be seen.

“Perhaps this was his actual advice,” he muttered as his heart raced, his eyes couldn’t make of anything outside his campfire. Throwing two grasses to keep it going, he then ate his meager dinner quietly with his eyes and ears were in high alert, his killing instinct sprang to life.

If the rule of this world was to kill or be killed, he would be the former, being triumphant in the end. He would survive, because death meant a waste of a precious gift given by his savior. And no matter what it cost, he would live.

He needed more flints to make weapons. More than just flints, he would make use of everything the world offered and build what he wanted from scratch so he wouldn’t have to be afraid as he was with Jotaro Kujo; to run for his life was simply the most cowardly thing he did and he vowed to never be the sniveling Kosaku Kawajiri again.

And Yoshikage Kira would painstakingly follow his savior’s most important advice:

Don’t starve.


End file.
